


The Devilish Duo

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the twins 4th year. Nobody makes Ginny cry with out having to suffer the wrath of Fred and George, that includes Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devilish Duo

Fred and George Weasley loved to prank and their favourite target was Professor Snape.In their first potions lesson they managed to burn his eyebrows off.

So, when Snape made Ginny cry, the twins started to plot revenge on the behalf of their little sister.

The devilish duo decided the perfect punishment for Snape was to make him cry, which was challenging, but the boys loved a challenge.

The first idea was to drop a piano on his head, but then the twins figured if he had piano on his head they couldn't see him cry, so that plan soon went out the window.

It took hours of pacing and eating enough candy to feed the whole of Gryffindor to come up with the perfect way to get revenge.

They'd spike his morning coffee with a Fleo potion, rendering him a sobbing mess in front of the whole of Hogwarts.

Everything went according to plan; they got up early, snuck into to the kitchens, tampered with Snape's coffee and snuck out again. 

All they had to do was wait.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Snape didn't see the smirking duo at Gryffindor table as he gulped his coffee.

"Nobody likes me," Snape sobbed, causing the hall to become silent.

"Severus, are you okay?" Dumbledore asked, worried.

"No, everybody hates me!" Snape cried.

"Everybody doesn't hate you," Dumbledore said in a soothing tone.

"Of course they don't, just most people!" Fred called out.

"Mister Weasley be quiet," Professor McGonagall said in stern tone.

"Hey, he was only trying to help," George told her defending his twin.

"Minerva, he was only trying help. Why are you being horrible to him?" Snape asked in between sobs.

"You know, George, you were right; we should have only added three drops and not the whole bottle," Fred whispered to his brother.

"I'm always right," George whispered back, smirking.

"Severus, I think we should take you to the hospital wing and get you sorted out," Dumbledore said coaxingly.

"I don't like the hospital wing!" Snape half whined, half sobbed.

"And you shouldn't, Professor - they have leeches," George told him in a disgusted tone.

"Mister Weasley, detention this evening!" Professor McGonagall said.

"Aww Minnie lighten up, surely you can see how amusing this is?" Fred asked.

"No, I don't, and you can join your brother in detention," Professor McGonagall said, glaring at both boys.

"I wonder what she'll do to us when she finds out we did this?" Fred asked quietly to his twin.

"Probably kill us and then bring us back to life, so that mum can kill us again" George said seriously.


End file.
